Talk:Gretchen Peregrine
Category I propose we create a category for viral characters and stuff for TIOD, CURE, etc. - just in case more information shows up on these websites. Plus, we need a category for these four people anyway, as they don't fit into DR, DR2:CZ, or DR2 yet.--Ciwey 11:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, you know what? I agree with this. I'd be alot easier then just leaving them uncatagorized and unfindable.Dengarde 12:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *Agreed. --Mistertrouble189 18:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The pharmacist? Gretchen is a pharmacist...we saw a picture with a looter holding a pharmacist hostage. This could be Gretchen! If you read TIOD's recent blog, "Embarrassing", then you'll see that all 4 characters bought tickets to attend the Terror is Reality event that's supposed to occur in the events of DR2, so they may all appear as survivors in the game! Savable or victims, or not at all, who knows! --Mistertrouble189 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Archiving I see that you're archiving, Dengarde - what I've put up on the page is more of a brief summary of the events concerning Gretchen, which also fleshes out the page. As you can see, there's also a link to the blog posts archives for readers who want to see the TioD blog posts in detail. What I've put is not meant to substitute the archive, but serves as a brief summary of it in relation to Gretchen. --Ciwey 16:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see the point to that, though. I mean, why read a summary when you can read the whole post? The link to the archive is a good idea though, might as well leave that in. Dengarde 17:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Because somebody who's reading the Gretchen article would want to read about stuff relating to Gretchen - e.g. how did she fare after the blog post asking for help, what is her current stance on Zombrex, etc. and not just a link that basically states, for stuff that has to do with Gretchen (and also Johnny Pipes, Lance, and Wallace), see this archive. A summary makes it easier for casual readers to get the information they want; the full archive should be there for people who would like to know more in depth to sift through. --Ciwey 17:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Still don't really see the point because of he archives, but if you need to list that stuff I'd suggest not doing it by listing all her blog entries, at least. That just clutters the page and alot of that info is unneccecary. Just go into a few details here and there while siting the blog entries in the archives. Then again, You're both the admins here. Dengarde 19:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :*I agree with Ciwey here, it brings more info and detail to Gretchen's article. EDIT: Maybe cut down the info that was in Ciwey's edit (don't have the subsections?) We should hear from others about this...Ash, Frank, Yoshi, etc....--Mistertrouble189 18:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oi, others, we could use your input on the issue. --Ciwey 13:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, if we don't get any further input from the other regulars in like, another day or so, I'm gonna start putting the relevant summaries (e.g. how she ended up in the outbreak, her views on Zombrex, etc.) as a section on this and the other three TioD pages. --Ciwey 01:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Finding her The information on when to find her in the game seems incorrect. I went to kokonuts sports town before 4-1, after the call that starts 4-1 early, and after 4-1. And the picture of being able to enter the back room of kokonutz sports town shows that the time must be close to 7 am given that there is a RED colored mission bar about zombrex, as well as the mission bar is on 5-1 Stake out. --unknown user *Confirmed entrance to tape it or die right after giving katey zombrex at 5-1 --unknown user